An electrical device specifically has at least one contact surface, to which a wire is fastened by means of a soldered joint. In known devices, this wire is flattened at the end to be soldered, to make the device easier to hold during dip-soldering. As a result of this flattening, however, less solder collects at the contact point between device and wire. This frequently results in void or cavity formation. The small quantity of solder together with void formation has a negative impact on the strength of the soldered joint.